


Rápido Latir

by Nothing1Me



Series: Romances de She-Ra servidos en Drabbles [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Entrapia, F/F, Pensamientos Internos, Primera persona, Scorpta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing1Me/pseuds/Nothing1Me
Summary: Pensamientos de Scorpia al estar cerca de Entrapta.
Relationships: Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Romances de She-Ra servidos en Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758856
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rápido Latir

Ver la emoción de Entrapta por la tecnología es adorable. Con tan sólo estar a su lado, siento que yo también me contagio de su maravillosa alegría.

Ella primero fue nuestra rehén. Luego nuestra más brillante aliada. En realidad, rehén y aliada de la Horda. Porque Catra y yo sólo seguíamos el protocolo. Nada que ver con ser malvadas o algo así. Con todo y eso, pienso que fue una bendición del destino tenerla aquí con nosotras. Porque ella es increíble.

Entrapta me sonríe y yo pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Ella inicia a parlotear y yo siento un martilleó extraño en mi caja torácica. Me asusto por un momento porque estas cosas no las explican en los cursos de capacitación para capitanes de la fuerza. ¿Se puede tener una indigestión en el pecho?

"Y así es como funciona."

No entendí nada. Por lo que sonrío nerviosamente. Ella lo toma como un mensaje de que siga hablando, y así hace. El tiempo vuela y yo no encuentro el poder de alejarme de su presencia.

De la nada, su tono de voz se eleva e inicia a dar brinquitos. Emily también celebra y yo estoy más pérdida que Catra después de salir de su antigua habitación compartida. Entrapta se acerca a mí y con todo su cuerpo me da un abrazo. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla por alguna extraña razón.

"¡No hubiera podido lograr esto sin ustedes!"

¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

"¿De.. de... Nada?"

Se ríe con ese tono tan suyo. Y me encuentro yo riendo sin saber por qué.

"Tu corazón late muy rápido. ¡También debes estar emocionada, Scorpia!"

¿Mi corazón está qué?

Ella me suelta y sale corriendo en busca de Catra para decirle su noticia. Mientras yo me quedo pensando en sus palabras y en mis sensaciones.

Mi corazón no podía estar "latiendo rápido". Eso es imposible. En los cuentos de princesas dicen que eso pasa cuando encuentras a tu ser especial y yo nunca he visto a uno de esos.

Entrapta está equivocada. Muy equivocada.

Pero... ¿Y si soy yo la que está equivocada?

"¡Es asombroso, Catra!"

Ella regresa con mi amiga gatuna, quien está con los brazos cruzados y su cara seria.

"Repítemelo de nuevo, pero en español."

La princesa se ríe, parlotea y vuelve a reír. Yo me descubrí nuevamente pérdida en ella. Y también fui muy consciente del rápido latir de mi corazón por solo admirarla.

Entonces, esto quiere decir que...

¿Entrapta es mi "ser especial"?

"¡Debemos probarlo de inmediato!"

Observo con renovada iluminación a la chica de cabello mágico y entusiasmo desmedido. Asumiendo de a poco mi nueva realidad.

Pensándolo mejor, me parece más bien que ella es mi "desquiciada princesa". Y creo que estoy bien con eso.

¿Quién soy yo para decirle a mi corazón por quién debe latir? Él me deja vivir y yo le obedezco. Sólo espero que haya elegido bien por ambos, porque nunca antes había estado en una situación así. Nunca antes me había permitido pensar que podía enamorarme así porque sí.

**Author's Note:**

> En 2018 hice este drabble para una comunidad de Amino, en ese tiempo este ship me gustaba mucho. Aunque creo que hoy día aún le tengo cierta debilidad.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
